


Service

by IcarusFeathers



Series: Servicing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naughty Dog - Freeform, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other, Underage Sex, good dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFeathers/pseuds/IcarusFeathers
Summary: Viktor's love of big dogs becomes clear to Yuri when Makkachin decides to be of service to the young omega.





	Service

Yuri had not expected to be in this position when he agreed to dog sit for Viktor, so that his omega friend could go on vacation with the annoying Japanese alpha who had no hopes of being as good a skater as either he or Viktor!

The petulant thought was wiped from his mind as Makkachin made a particularly hard thrust and Yuri shuddered, groaning beneath the weight of the large, fluffy poodle. 

No, he had not expected when he agreed to this, that Makkachin was Viktor's service dog. 

It wasn't exactly uncommon, but was just something not talked about in polite society. Many single omegas had dogs to see them through their heats, it just wasn't really discussed in polite company. 

Initially, Yuri had wished it had been. When Viktor called and said they were extending their trip another week, if that was okay. And Yuri knew he would be in pre-heat by then, but Viktor's apartment was much more comfortable and they would be back for his scheduled trip to the heat clinic, so it didn't seem a problem. 

And it wouldn't have been, if Makkachin wasn't a heat service dog. 

It had started early in the morning and Yuri was starting to feel the stretch in his womb of it being so full of doggy cum. He had woken up and felt the tell tale signs of pre-heat. The extra slick and the change in his scent. Not a massive amount, but enough to make an alpha a little uncomfortable. It was considered polite to remain indoors from this point until after the end of the heat. Especially for unmated omegas. Who knew what trouble they might get into being in this state around unmated alphas?

Yuri had snorted at the thought, blown the hair out of his eyes and sat up in the luxurious bed in Viktor's spare room. There, sat at the foot of the bed, ears and eyes alert, nose twitched, was Makkachin. 

Yuri groaned. 

"Sorry buddy, I can't take you outside for a walk today, I've-" 

He stepped out of the bed as he spoke only to have Makkachin pounce on him. He seemed playful, and that wasn't terribly unusual, but his whole weight was in it and he knocked Yuri straight to the floor. He was just about to scald the dog when he started to lap his long, thick tongue over Yuri's ass. Tasting the traces of slick through the boy's cotton shorts.

"Makkachin, no!" Yuri had cried out in shock at first. But not just because it was unexpected, also because after a few moments - as Makkachin's drool started to leak through to his ass - Yuri found himself enjoying it. 

"No..." Yuri whimpered, starting to squirm. But Makkachin seemed to take this as provocation. He waited until Yuri was moving up onto his knees, trying to get up, and then pounced, mounting him entirely. 

"Oh my god!" Yuri shook as he gasped the words. He could feel the wet, hard and pointy length of Makkachin's cock rutting against his underwear. He could feel the soft fur against his bare back. 

This shouldn't feel good. Should it? 

Yuri grit his teeth. He hadn't pictured losing his virginity to a dog - which perhaps Viktor had. But it felt so good. He could feel his hole opening and leaking and was sure this was going to actually bring on his heat all the faster. He might not even make it to heat clinic. He might just have to let Makkachin service him. 

He groaned at the idea and buried his face in his arms. 

Yuri considered, he didn't really have a choice. 

"Wait, wait boy, good boy." 

Yuri reached back and started to pull down his underwear, awkward as it was with just one hand as he tried to remain balanced. The back of his hand stroking twice against Makkachin's cock and making him shudder. 

Finally his underwear was to his knees. It meant that he couldn't spread his legs quite as much as he wanted, but his ass was fair game for the helpful poodle. 

Yuri bit down on his fist as he felt Makkachin's excitement, precum leaking on his back and the sway of a wagging tail. It took only a moment of dancing back legs for Makkachin to manoeuvre himself and push inside Yuri. 

"Good dog!" Yuri cried out at the top of his lungs, arching as Makkachin bottomed out and then started to jack hammer into him. The dog's pointy cock hit his prostate over and over until Yuri was crying and his own cock was aching. The room was filled with the squelching sound of the dog pumping into his increasingly slick asshole. 

"Oh god, there boy, yes..." Tears burned down Yuri's face and he felt Makkachin shift a little before the dog's tongue was in his face, lapping at the tears. Catching the corner of his mouth. A moment later Yuri found himself turning into the licking, opening his mouth and letting the dog make out with him. 

They continued like this, until his arms and knees felt numb from the position, until finally he felt Makkachin's knot press against him. 

He gasped and swore and Makkachin pulled back, his tongue no longer in Yuri's mouth as he whined and gripped his paws tighter around the boy's waist until the was barely moving with each thrust. His claws scratching welts into Yuri's skin. 

"Oh fuck, boy. Oh FUCK!" 

Yuri couldn't believe the first time he was going to be knotted was by a dog. But he couldn't bring himself to care as Makkachin's hips worked overtime to thrust and push until finally the knot sank into Yuri's hole and his ass closed around it. Gripping it and milking it, pulsing. This only pressed it tighter to his prostate, which then had Yuri coming hard onto the floor, his cock bobbing with each pulse of cum. His orgasm caused his muscles to tighten all the more and Makkachin whined as Yuri clenched around him. 

Then Yuri felt it, the pulses inside him. Hot cum filling him up as the he milked the dog's knot. 

"That's it, good boy. Fill me up. Fill me with your pups." Yuri moaned, moving a hand down to his belly to feel the gurgle inside and the way it had already started to stretch. It felt like Makkachin filled him for hours. But it was hard to tell, because after a few minutes and cumming again himself, Yuri passed out. 

Hours had passed when he woke up, he could feel that he was laying in a pool of the cum that had come back out once Makkachin's knot had gone down. Which was confusing because it took him a moment to realise the dog was still fucking him. Or was fucking him again. 

Makkachin was low to the ground, now that Yuri was almost flat out, whining as he clearly couldn't push as far in as either of them needed for any kind of satisfaction. 

"Wait boy, oh god... please stop..." Yuri tried to get up, feel raw and used, even if pleasantly so. But this just gave Makkachin better access to continue fucking him harder and deeper until he was knotting Yuri again. The boy hadn't even realised he was hard himself until he came again, drenching himself even further. 

"Fuck... bad dog..." Yuri moaned, changing his words to "good dog" as Makkachin moved and sparked pleasure inside him again. 

After that knotting, Yuri had been able to get up and go to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and let the flood of cum fill the bowl. He considered having a shower as he usually would. But he found he liked the smell of slick and spunk on him. And Makkachin probably did too. 

Yuri was right though, his heat did feel closer and he wondered if it would take more than a day to become full blown, despite his pre-heat usually lasting almost a week. 

He wasn't sure if the best thing to do would be to let Makkachin just keep having at it, or to stop so that his heat hopefully wouldn't come early. 

Turned out he had no choice in it. 

When he got back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, Makkachin jumped up. 

At first Yuri thought he was going to jump past him, but then his huge front paws hit Yuri's shoulders and he was flat on his back, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. Makkachin rut forward, hips pumping the air as he stood half on Yuri and half on the floor. And then his cock slid back into the young omega, who could only cry out and wrap his legs around the fluffy poodle. Groaning at the myriad of sensation. 

He pulled his arms up around Makkachin's neck and licked his tongue up over Makkachin's lolling one, until they were messily kissing once more. The continued to lap inside each other's mouths even as Makkachin fucked and knotted him and tied them together as Yuri's belly swelled all the more. 

Yuri groaned and ran a hand over the swell, loving the thought of being Makkachin's bitch and bearing him a whole beautiful litter. He wondered if Viktor had some but plugs somewhere so that he wouldn't lose a drop of seed between knottings. By the time he went into full heat, he would look six months pregnant and the thought made him cum, matting Makkachin's fur. 

So that was how it went. Yuri occasionally managing to do things here and there. Make food, use the bathroom. Whilst intermittently being ambushed and held down by a horny dog that just wanted to service him like the good boy he was. 

Yuri definitely hadn't expected to be in this position. Not that first day and night. Nor the next when his heat hit and he started begging to be knotted, and even got down and sucked Makkachin hard again when he wasn't recovering fast enough. Nor the following night when Viktor and Yuuri returned home having decided not to extend their vacation after all. 

Yuri wondered if he should feel ashamed as Makkachin fucked him over the back of the sofa whilst Vicktor and Yuuri dropped their luggage to the floor in shock. 

But when Viktor sighed and said softly, "Makkachin, such a good boy." Yuri could only concur. He really was a very good boy.


End file.
